pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tentacruel
Vs. Tentacruel is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/6/2014. Story The group is on the small boat, out at sea. Ian and Sandslash are at the bow, the others near the stern. Ian sees something heading towards them, as it jumps out. Wartortle: (Desperately) Wartortle! Ian: Whoa! Ian catches the Wartortle, it tipping him over. The others come around, seeing the Wartortle. Conway: You catch a new Pokémon there? Ian: No, I didn’t. Wartortle: Wartortle! Wartortle, Wartortle! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. It uses its furry ears and tail to maintain balance during fast swimming. Ian: Evolved form of Squirtle? Squirtle, come on out. Ian chooses Squirtle, who sees Wartortle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Wartortle: (Frantic) War, war, war, war! Squirtle: Squirtle?! Squirt, squirt? Wartortle: War! Squirtle: (Faces Ian) Squirt, squirt, Squirtle! Ian: Got it. Hey Captain! (The Captain peeks his head over.) You think you can follow this Squirtle and Wartortle?! Captain: Aye, aye, skipper! Ian: Go. Squirtle and Wartortle hop into the water, speeding off, their shells out on the surface. The boat turns, after the two Pokémon. Elise: What’s going on? Ian: That Wartortle needs help. End Scene The boat arrives at Blastoise Island, where there are a large group of Wartortle, all freaking out. There’s a Blastoise lying on its back, it having a fever. The group docks, as they run onto the beach, over to Blastoise. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. It uses the water cannons on its shoulders to fire pressurized water blasts. Its stored water protects it from recoil from its cannon attacks. Conway: It’s not looking too good. Ian runs over to it, examining it. He checks its temperature, as examines its heartbeat. Ian: Poison. (He reaches into his bag, looking for Antidote.) Where is it?! Do either of you guys have Antidote?! Conway: No. Though I may have something that’ll work just as well. Eevee! (He chooses Eevee.) Let’s use our Refresh attack! Eevee runs over to Blastoise, running onto its stomach. Eevee’s body glows green, which releases waves of energy, which travels across Blastoise’s body. Blastoise’s color returns, and its fever drops. Eevee stops, as Blastoise starts to stir. The Wartortle cheer, Squirtle coming over. Blastoise: Blastoise? Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirt, squirtl, Squirtle! Blastoise: Toise! (Blastoise bows slightly, thanking them.) Ian: No problem. Conway: (Petting Eevee.) Great job, Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Elise: How’d it get poisoned? Ian: Most likely by a Pokémon. Captain: Matey! We’ve got hostiles on the starboard! The group looks out to see, seeing a large group of Tentacruel coming out of the water, standing on their tentacles. Ian scans them. Pokédex: Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon. This Pokémon extends its tentacles and poisons its prey. The tentacles can be elongated and shortened at will. Ian: A Water Poison combo. Blastoise: Blastoise! Blastoise charges in, as the herd of Tentacruel fire Poison Sting, purple poison barbs, all of them hitting Blastoise. It falls over, defeated and poisoned. The Wartortles charge forward, but the Tentacruel fire Poison Sting at them as well. The Wartortles fall over, with Squirtle the only one left standing. The Tentacruel fire at it. Ian: Squirtle, Rapid Spin! Squirtle uses Rapid Spin, deflecting Poison Sting as it rams into several Tentacruel. The Tentacruel extends tentacles, going for a Constrict attack. Ian chooses Mr. Mime. Ian: Conway, use Eevee to start healing the Pokémon. Mr. Mime, join him by Mimicing Refresh. (The three run off.) Now, Squirtle, Water Gun! Squirtle fires Water Gun, knocking a Tentacruel away. However, the others go after it, Squirtle knocked away. The Tentacruel overwhelm them as Ian and Squirtle are down. Squirtle stands up, still eager to fight. Ian: It’s alright, Squirtle. It’s alright. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirtle glows, as it begins to morph. It evolves into Wartortle, yelling to the sky. Wartortle: Wartortle! Wartortle opens its mouth, a glowing sphere of water forming. It fires Water Pulse, which turns into a wave of water, knocking several Tentacruel away. The other Tentacruel charge forward, as the ones knocked away get back up. Ian: That’s it! Wartortle! Get to the water, Skull Bash! Wartortle flies head first, surrounded by a silver aura. It bowls through several Tentacruel, making it into the water. The Tentacruel follow it out, now submerged. Ian: Full power Water Pulse! Wartortle dives underwater, a glowing sphere of water forming. The glowing water expands, forming a dome above water, catching all the Tentacruel. Water Pulse swirls around the Tentacruel, causing them to loop around. They are launched out, and the Tentacruel retreat back to the ocean. Wartortle comes back to Ian, extremely proud. Ian: Great job, Wartortle! (Ian pets Wartortle.) That was an excellent battle. Now, let’s check on the others. Eevee uses Refresh, as Mr. Mime uses Mimic to use Refresh. All the Wartortle are healed, as is Blastoise. The group of Pokémon thank the group, as they board back on the boat. Conway: That was a really good thing we did. Ian: It’s what we’re supposed to do. Help Pokémon in need. Main Events *Ian's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. **Wartortle learned Water Pulse. *Conway's Eevee reveals Refresh. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Captain Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's, evolves) *Wartortle (Ian's, newly evolved) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Eevee (Conway's) *Wartortle (several) *Blastoise *Tentacruel (several) Trivia *This episode is based on the anime episode Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. (Dioga beta (talk) 20:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian